


Kisses Like Kicks

by silveronthetree



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Nightwing/Robin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveronthetree/pseuds/silveronthetree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jason's first visit to Titans Tower and when Dick wakes him on Saturday morning and offers to give him some tips on his gymnastics, of course Jason's going to agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses Like Kicks

**Author's Note:**

> One sided Jason/Dick, mentions Dick/Kory and Bruce/Selina and raises the possibility of Bruce/Jason.
> 
> For runespoor's [Never Have I Ever Written Meme](http://runespoor.dreamwidth.org/117375.html ). Originally posted [here](http://runespoor.dreamwidth.org/117375.html?thread=662143#cmt662143). Unbetaed.

It's Jason's first visit to Titans Tower and when Dick wakes him on Saturday morning and offers to give him some tips on his gymnastics, of course Jason's going to agree. Sure the set up in the Batcave is pretty sweet but the Titans' gym is attached to a pool, plus there's the prospect of hot girls. It sucks when he discovers that Dick's woken him so early that no one else is around.

He doesn't bitch too much because he's having a good time. Dick's helping him with the new flips Jason's been having trouble with and Jason's sure he's getting better at them. He managed to land less awkwardly than usual, which is a start. He'll never be anything like Dick, though but it's fun to flip and fly through the air.

The best bit is watching Dick demonstrate moves on the trapeze. Jason's lying in the safety net, still catching his breath after a missed catch as he watches Dick spin on the bar above him. He feels something clench inside. He could watch all day.

The spell is broken as Dick drops into the other side of the net with a laugh, making Jason bounce. Dick rolls neatly off the side and gives Jason a hand to help him down.

Jason collapses in a wide sprawl on the maps. He's used a few muscles that he didn't know he had and that's saying something after Batman's training. "That was so cool!" he says, smiling up at Dick.

"Tired, Little Wing?" Dick asks him and Jason sits up immediately.

"Nope." Jason grins. "I'm ready for more."

"Hmm." Dick eyes him closely. "Feel like a bit of sparring?"

"Oh, man." This was going to be fun. He knows that Dick will hold back but if he can just get a few hits in, today would be perfect.

* * *

After a few rounds, Jason really is getting tired and it's a shock when Dick flips him onto his back and pins him to the floor with one easy move. He struggles and struggles but he can't get out. Ugh.

"I don't think you know how to get out of this one yet." Dick beams at him, which adds insult to injury. Jason's been training with Batman; he knows lots of things. "Give me your best shot at getting out. Try anything."

Anything? Jason's frustrated by the close contact and remembers something from an early lesson; sometimes the completely unexpected is the only way to go.

He kisses Dick.

It's an awkward kiss. He isn't trying very hard. As Dick really isn't expecting it, his mouth is open and there's a jolt as Jason's teeth hit Dick's. After the brief shock of that has faded, Jason instinctively tries to deepen the kiss.

Dick jerks back a fraction of a second later than he should. And that gives Jason the perfect opportunity to get free. He takes it, giving Dick a shove that leaves him sprawling on the mats with uncharacteristic lack of grace.

"What the hell, kid?" Dick is scrubbing his mouth with his hand and he's gone kind of red. Jason would be mad about the scrubbing; he's not that bad a prospect. However Dick's got that amazing girlfriend and it isn't as if Jason'd planned to do it.

"It worked didn't it," he says with a touch of defiance.

Dick's glare fades at that. "It sure did. And you certainly took me at my word. But I wouldn't try that on the villains in Gotham. You don't know how they'd react."

"I'd spit in their face - not try to swap spit with them," Jason says. That's a crazy thing to ask. He pauses. "Unless it was Catwoman. She uses that technique on Batman all the time."

Dick gets a really odd look on his face. "You haven't done that to _Bruce_ , right?"

Jason blinks. It honestly never occurred to him. "It'd never work," he says. " _I'd_ never surprise him."

Dick laughs. "Yeah, point." He reaches over and ruffles Jason's hair and chalk dust flies in all directions. "Come on kid. Let's go see the others."


End file.
